


Sam Winchester is not Dead.

by anamursia



Category: Supernatural, the cw - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sam Winchester Lives, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: Sam's pretty sure he's not dead as he lays in the ground, covered in dirt and bruises, he knows he's injured but he doesn't feel the pain, in fact, he doesn't feel anything at all.Or: Supernatural ending.Also, please read it, I'll give you whatever you want.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sam Winchester is not Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first One Shot. I think it's sad and angsty but I didn't cried while writing it, so, please let me know.
> 
> It's short but I'm actually proud.

Sam's pretty sure he's not dead as he lays in the ground, covered in dirt and bruises, he knows he's injured but he doesn't feel the pain, in fact, he doesn't feel anything at all. 

He's laying in the floor but he feels like he's floating and maybe he is. He manages to stand up, he's surprised to see that he can stan straight, Sam chuckles with relief and starts walking to see if he can find Dean, or Cas, or Jack, but he sees nothing, he doesn't exactly know where he is right now, he doesn't remember what happened before he fell unconscious

So he keeps walking, he walks and walks, until he smells blood, and that particular smell when an angel is killed and the grace leaves their bodies.

Suddenly he's running towards the burning rubble, terror growing every time he takes another step. He fears for his family, because he's fine, but he was also far away from the main battle.

He's looking, searching, until he sees it, he sees them, Laying on the floor, Cas' hugging Jack, and for a moment he thinks that maybe there is a chance that they're fine, but as he approaches, their wings are marked below them, and Sam's conscious that Castiel's dead, and so is Jack.

His head starts spinning, he can't make his eyes focus and he has never felt heavier, he needs to know where's Dean, maybe he's okay, He thinks, maybe I still can help him, 

Those thoughts leave his mind when, not far away from there, he spots his older brother, he wants to tell himself something reassuring, he's hurt not dead, he's just hurt I still can help him, I can-

But he's aware of the truth, and he can feel he's crying, his cheeks wet and his sight blurry, he kneels in front of Dean and holds his already cold hand.

He really wishes that it happened fast, to the three of them, he wants to believe, really wants to, but he can't, because knows too much.

There is no sign of God, there is nothing but blood and fire, and so he cries, and cries, and cries until his head hurts and his eyes don't hold any more tears.

Sam's pretty sure he's not dead as he lays in the ground, covered in dirt and, now he realizes, blood , he knows he's injured but he doesn't feel physical pain, in fact, his body is numb to pain, the only thing he truly feels, is his soul being torn apart by the image of his brother, best friend and son laying dead right in front of his own eyes. 

Sam's pretty sure he's not dead, but he wants to be.


End file.
